Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing system including a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing system for executing processing with the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus being coordinated with each other.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been an information processing system in which two information processing apparatuses are coordinated with each other. For example, there is disclosed a game system enabling an instruction to a game executed on the stationary game apparatus through an operation of a hand-held game apparatus that is connected to a stationary game apparatus by means of wireless communication (for example, “Pokémon Battle Revolution, DS Battle Mode”, The Pokémon Company, URL: http://www.pokemon.co.jp/game/wii/pbr_sp/mode.html, searched on July, 2009, hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1). Moreover, there is disclosed a game system in which characters collected and stored in game software for a hand-held game apparatus can be transferred to game software for a stationary game apparatus (for example, “My Pokémon Ranch, official play-guide book” p. 12, Shusuke Motomiya & One Up, Media Factory, Inc., released on Jun. 13, 2008, ISBN 978-4-8401-2329-7, hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 2). In this game system, the hand-held game apparatus makes an instruction to transfer a character to the stationary game apparatus and the character is transferred from the hand-held game apparatus to the stationary game apparatus. In addition, the character transferred to the stationary game apparatus can be transferred back to the hand-held game apparatus.
However, the game system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a system enabling an operation of an information processing apparatus to be performed by using another information apparatus. Moreover, the game system disclosed in Patent Document 2 is a system enabling data to be transferred between two information processing apparatuses. Each of the game systems is not a system in which a video reproduced on an information processing apparatus is varied in accordance with an application executed on another information processing apparatus.